Kelemahan Gray Fullbuster!
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Siapa yang tau kelemahan Gray? Wah,kalau gitu ini rahasia ya? yaitu...BACA AJA SENDIRIR BWAHAHAAH! Bercanda,bercanda,Bad Summmary


Kelemahan Gray Fullbuster

I'M NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Pairing's-Main:GrayLu

And Another Pairings: (Maybe GruVia,LoLu or NaLu)

Pesan:Mungkin ini sedikit mengandung kelemahan Gray Fulllbuster (DARI JUDUL UDAH TAU WOI!)...yaitu...*Jeng Jeng Jeng* CARI TAU AJA SENDIRI! Bercanda-bercanda,baca aja yee?

(^A^)

Lucy Heartfilia lagi super bete dimeja bar tau kenapa? Ia kemarin baru saja diputusin pacarnya—Kisaki—orang luar guild.

karena kasihan melihat Lucy,Natsu mendekatinya "Yo Luce! Kita pergi ke pekerjaan yuk!"Ajak Natsu.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya "Gak mau ah Nat,"katanya "Ayolah,tagihannya udah bayar belum,entar si ibu-ibu gendut *Digetok ibu kontrakannya* marah lho,"Kata Natsu "Aku minta bawain uangnya aja,"Kata Lucy "Wuenak saja,"kata Natsu.

Di meja lain tampak Gray Fullbuster sedang mengaduk-aduk jus melon superdingin pesenannya,matanya masih tertuju pada gadis berambut biru yang sedari tadi menatapnya—Juvia Lockser—gadis _stalker_ yang suka mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi,Lamia Scale sekarang sedang ada di guild dan menambah keadaan tambah parah.

Sebenarnya bukan Gray tak menyukainya,tentu saja Gray menyayanginya maksudnya semua anggota Fairy Tail itu _keluarga_ 'kan? Hanya saja Juvia melihatnya dengan cara lain obsesinya dengan Gray sudah bisa dibilang 'keterlaluan' Gray tak menyukainya dalam hal _itu_ tau 'kan?

Sekali lagi,Gray TIDAK membencinya ia hanya tak menyukai bagaimana Juvia memandangnya,apalagi ia memandang Lucy sebagai saingan cintanya "Hhh...Kalau dia seperti ini terus bagaimana aku bisa tenang?"gumam Gray sambil bertopang dagu.

Kemarin,Gray dengar Kisaki memutuskan hubungannya dengan Lucy padahal baru 19 hari,Kisaki adalah seorang pemuda kurang ajar sama _playboy_,tetapi ia lebih parah dari Loke "_My Princess_ kau tidak perlu khawatir,aku ada disini,"kata Loke yang tiba-tiba datang "_shut up_ Loke,kemarin ia baru diputuskan Kishushi (?) Kimaki,sakusi AHH! Siapa sih!?"tanya Natsu jengkel (dia sendiri 'kan yang ngomong -_-)

Lucy menghela nafasnya "Kalian berdua,cukup bertengkarnya apa kalian ingin membuat stress-ku bertambah?"Tanya Lucy "tidak!"Kata mereka.

Gray berjalan kearah bar "Ada pekerjaan menarik?"Tanya Gray pada Mirajane "Untuk penyihir es atau 'orang tampan'?"Tanya Mirajane cekikikan,Gray memutar bola matanya "Haha,tidak lucu,dua-duanya,meskipun aku tak menganggap diriku tampan,"katanya "Berapa Hari 'tuan muda'?"Tanya Mirajane lagi-lagi menyeringai usil "Satu atau dua,"katanya.

Mirajane mencari di setumpuk kertas pekerjaan dengan kacamata _gale-force_ (Gale-Force reading glasses)milik guild "ada 6 pekerjaan,kau boleh pilih satu,"kata Mirajane "Tentu,"kata Gray sambil melihat-lihat "Hn...Pegawai restoran cuple,tidak mungkin...untuk strip-tease blah lupakan...Night club,apa yang kulakukan disana lagipula?...menemani wanita-wanita,mengerikan...jadi suami bohongan GILA!...Ah,mengawal anak laki-laki usia 12-15 boleh,aku pilih yang ini,"Kata Gray.

~skiptime after the mission~

"Hey Gray!"Sapa Lucy,ia tampak sudah lebih sehat "Hi Luce,"Mukanya suram "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"tanya Lucy "Mengerikan! Kupikir apa,taunya kau tahu sebuah grup _yaoi_," kata Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya,ada beberapa bekas luka "Kau ikut program_ yaoi_-nya?"Tanya Lucy sambil menatap bekas luka Gray "Heh,dipaksa sedikit,tapi aku berhasil kabur,dan terima kasih sudah bertanya,kau tahu aku masih normal,"Kata Gray.

Lucy tertawa,itulah yang ia sukai dari Gray kadang tampang _cool_-nya berbanding dengan ke_idiot_an-nya "Hihi,makanya lihat dulu,kamu pasti tau kan Boy's Private Grup,Kau tau? Hehe,"Kata Lucy tertawa.

Boy's Private Group adalah grup _yaoi_ terkenal se-Fiore apalagi Magnolia,namun tampaknya _Ice-Mage_ yang satu ini benar-benar _kudet_ alias kurang _update_ ia saja tak tahu apa itu BPG (Boy's Private Group)

Muka Gray berubah masam "Hah,mana kutahu,grup yang kukenal hanya _Yuri Slight Yaoi_ atau YSY itu sudah terkenal,"katanya "Hehehe,ketinggalan zaman sekali! YSY sudah ada sebelum kita di Tenroujima,bahkan Lisanna mengetahuinya,"Lucy terkekeh.

Gray mengerang "Argh,sudahlah,lupakan,"katanya sambil memesan es serut "Ya,ya sudahlah!"Kata Lucy tertawa "Hn,kau sudah baikan?"Tanya Gray "Ya,sudah agak baikan! Aku bahkan lebih sehat,"Katanya sambil menyesap _smoothie Strawberry_-nya "Syukurlah,"kata Gray.

Lucy mengajak Gray ke suatu pekerjaan "Kau yakin? Ini bukan grup...," "klien-nya lihat Aceto dan Velveno,"Kata Lucy menunjuk nama klien "Ohh,Velveno sudah keluar? Eh,pesta ulang tahun ke-17?"Tanya Gray "Anaknya,Veceto," "oh,bolehlah,"Kata Gray,ia menyukai gadis ini,periang,tipe yang sangat ia sukai.

~At Velveno's Family Mansion~

"Ahh,rupanya kalian mage dari Fairy Tail lagi ya? Senang bertemu kalian lagi,dan pas,Celestial dan Ice-make,"Kata Aceto menyambut Gray dan Lucy "Ya,aceto-san,"Kata Lucy tersenyum "Ayo masuk,"Katanya.

Di dalam tampak Velveno dan seorang perempuan berambut hitam,itu pasti Veceto "Ayolah ayah,apakah aku tak bisa punya seorang pangeran?"Tanyanya "Sabar ya Ve-Ahh,kalian mage yang waktu itu?"Tanya Velveno "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Velveno,"Kata Gray "yah,aku juga begitu,duduklah,bagaimana kabar yang lain?" tanya Velveno,sementara Veceto terus menatap Gray "Mereka baik,"Kata Lucy singkat,tidak menyukai tatapan Veceto.

Velveno mengangguk "Baik,apa kalian sudah membaca pekerjaannya?"Tanya Velveno "Ya,menyusun acara ulang tahun,"Kata Gray "Benar,sekali,acara ulang tahunku! Dan aku ingin seorang pangeran~ Kau bisa menjadi pangeranku nanti~,"Kata Veceto memeluk lengan Gray "Eh...err...,"

Lucy merengut _dasar centil,aku lebih memilih Juvia daripada dia _kata Lucy dalam hati "Apakah itu oke?"Tanya Aceto tampak khawatir "Ah,ya,"Kata Lucy "upahnya akan kami naikkan,"Kata Velveno "yayy~ Teman-temanku pasti iri," "ahaha...,"Kata Gray tertawa hambar.

~SkipTime~

Lucy menyusun beberapa hiasan bersama virgo,Gray membuat hiasan patung-patung es,sekitar pukul 2 siang mereka selesai,Lucy masih termenung "Hah,"desahnya "Hey,kau sudah beres?"Tanya Gray "Ah...ya,kurasa,"Kata Lucy memalingkan wajahnya.

Alis Gray bertaut "ada apa?"Tanya Ice-mage itu sambil mendekat kearah celestial mage yang duduk disebelahnya "bukan apa-apa,"Jawabnya dingin "Kau—," "Pangeran~ ayo coba bajumu,"Kata Veceto "Ahh...Luc—Gah!"Gray tertarik.

.

.

.

Malam Itu Lucy mengenakan baju gaun berwarna pink cerah,itu seperti ibunya,ia mengeluarkan Lyra untuk menyanyi,Veceto mengenakan gaun putih layaknya pengantin _Cih,baru 17 tahun sudah punya impian gila, _Pikir Lucy,disampingnya Lucy melihat Gray mengenakan tuxedo hitam,mereka tampak seperti pasangan pengantin.

Lucy merengut kesal "Halo semuanya~ Selamat datang di pesta ulang tahunku~ Namaku Veceto Balsamico,dan ini...," _Oh,Man... _Gumam Gray "Pangeranku~ Kau bersedia untuk mengucapkan namamu?~"tanya Veceto "Ah uhh,yeah ng...aku Gray Fullbuster,"Kata Gray gugup.

Semua bertepuk tangan,kecuali Lucy Heartfilia,tiba-tiba matanya terasa basah "eh...? K-Kenapa aku menangis?"Tanyanya ia buru-buru mengelap matanya.

Setelah ngomong-ngomong ga jelas,Veceto tiba-tiba mencium pipi Gray "A—a pa?"Gumam Gray.

GRAY P.o.V.

Oke,aku belum pernah dicium perempuan sebelumnya,maksudku,kecuali ibuku, PEREMPUAN INI GILA! Tetapi,ada hal lain yang membuatku merasa bersalah,Lucy menangis, aku tak tahu karena apa...

Apa karena aku? Kenapa?

Apa dia tidak tahu aku lemah terhadap perempuan?

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Acara ngobrol selesai,aku makan kue berbentuk es,aku berusaha mencari sosok gadis berambut pirang,aku menemukannya sedang di kerubuni anak laki-laki seumuranku...

_Jealous_

AKU CEMBURU!? DENGAR ITU! C.E.M.B.U.R.U Mengesalkan, namun tampaknya Lucy tak mengubrisnya ia berlari keluar...

LUCY P.o.V.

Langit malam dihiasi bintang,rasi bintang gemini tertera jelas di langit malam,aku menaiki ayunan ke kanak-kanakan eh? Tetapi kau harus tau,itulah aku.

Mataku masih sembap karena air mata yang mengalir,makin deras ketika Veceto mencium pipi Gray,aku menutup mataku,menahan air mata yang akan keluar lagi,aku baru putus,tetapi sudah jatuh cinta lagi.

Gray Fullbuster,keren,tampan,baik,kuat,cool dan lainnya.

Idaman setiap wanita,aku tahu itu.

"Lucy?"

Aku membuka mataku "G-Gray...,"Kataku "kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Gray duduk ayunan sebelahku "Tidak...apa-apa,"Sekalipun aku ragu mengatakan itu "Kau itu tak pandai berbohong tau?"kata Gray,lalu ia menghela nafas "apa kau ingin membuatku lemah?"Tanya Gray.

Aku mengerjap

Lemah? Apanya? Kenapa?

"Kenapa?"Tanyaku "A-Aku punya kelemahan...terhadap wanita...terutama jika wanita itu menangis...ehh," ia tampak gugup dan mukanya memerah,apa kau bercanda? Gray Fullbuster? Lemah terhadap wanita? Air matanya?

Aku cekikikan "A-apanya yang lucu?" "Kau tau,aku tak pernah menyangka Gray Fullbuster punya suatu kelemahan,"kataku menyeringai "hey! Aku juga manusia! A-aku itu laki-laki _gentleman_!"Kata Gray "_Gentleman_? Apa kau bercanda? Hehe,tunjukan!"Kataku.

Dalam hitungan detik bibirnya menempel di bibirku...

"Maaf,"Katanya "Ah...,aku akan bohong jika aku bilang tak menikmatinya,"aku menggaruk pipiku "ehh,"tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Satu lagi?"Tanyanya "Ya...,kurasa,"Kataku.

Malam itu,aku dan Gray resmi pacaran,dan yah...soal Juvia... itu mengagetkan!

_Flashback_

_Setelah Gray mengumumkan Juvia tiba-tiba meloncat "SELAMAT! Juvia tau kalian pasangan yang cocok,"Kata Juvia "Ehh?"tanya kami berdua "Sebenarnya...Juvia dan Lyon-sama sudah berpacaran umm...,"Kata Juvia "wah,selamat kau juga,"Kataku._

_Yah,Happy Ending...kurasa_

_THE END_

_Maafkan author GaJe ini,ceritanya emang masih jelek banget!_


End file.
